Might As Well
by Cayden Price
Summary: Not sure where to put this, it's an original fic i wrote for a friend when he joined our RPG board What happens when you take friends to a Mech battle and one's father has more money then GOD
1. Chapter 1

[b]Title: Might As Well

Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Cade finally gets to see what they've been working on

Pairings: N/A  
Author notes: a fic for lordtwinblade to welcome him to the board [/b]

"Where are you taking me?" Cade asked Soren's hands over her eyes, leading the way to the warehouse he and a few others had rented out a year or so ago

"You'll see." He said leading her around the extra parts that were lying around on the floor.

"Come on you and T have been all secretive day and night ever since we saw that battle at the stadium. Will you PLEASE tell me where you're taking me so I know you're not leading me off a cliff to my uncertain doom." She said and smiled when he heard him chuckle behind her.

"Come on I'm not leading you off a cliff and you know it, besides a: then where would I crash and b: T would kick my ass not to mention Riley."

Cade smiled at the mention of her two best friend's names, she could've sworn she had heard the familiar sound of T's giggling.

"Titus! Is that you?" she called out, she'd know that giggle anywhere; as Soren finally had her stop.

"Of course love! Who else would it be?" the voice said happily coming closer.

"Point taken." She smirked as she felt T take her arm.

"So you just need to promise us one thing before we show you the project." Soren said, still holding his hands over her eyes.

"And that would be?"

"You can't laugh at us." He said.

"And you can't get all protective." T added.

"And you can't freak out."

Cade bit her lip not exactly sure what to think anymore, now that they said that.

"Fine… I'll promise." She said hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

He let go of her eyes and she stared at what was in front of her. She wasn't exactly sure what to say… The mech in front of her stood damn near close to five stories tall; there were a number of different crews working on it, mainly getting the silver and black paint job on to certain parts.

"Should've known taking you guys to the tournament would've been a bad idea." She muttered to her self sitting down.

"Not bad, excellent actually." Titus said knelling next to her.

"I had wondered why you wanted those overalls." Cade said, still remembering helping her pick out the stained ones she was currently wearing, T's own flair of hot pink on them, only a tank top underneath, "Ok big question: Funding."

"Hey Daddy wanted me to spend his fortune on something." T said with an impish grin, "I figured this was as good as any."

"All the better to piss him off?" she asked.

"Of course, besides he never was keen on the three of us being friends." She said smiling at Cade and Soren as he sat next to her, she never did follow her father's rules hence the Gothic Lolita line in her closet.

Cade sighed and shook her head, Soren then gave her the run down of the specs of the entire thing, including the fact that they wanted it to be able to fly. She only interrupted him when he said something about 3 pilots.

"And who the bloody hell are you two gonna get to pilot this thing with you might I ask?" she asked looking at the two of the skeptically, figuring she already knew the answer.

The two only looked at her and pouted, T getting up when one of the crews waved her over.

"And the two of you figured I'd just agree right off the bat to this hair brained scheme."

"Pretty much," Soren said leaning back on his hands and only smiled at her.

"You're both fucking nuts you know that right?" she said looking out over the mech once again.

"Well aware." He said part of him already knowing her answer, "Come on Cade you know T and I would probably kill not only each other but anyone else we'd get to pilot this thing with us."

"Politica's Mech Battle is in 2 weeks, think you'll have it up and running by then?"

"You mean it?"

"Might as well," she said standing dusting off her pants, "like you said who else is gonna keep the two of you from killing each other."

He gave a laugh of victory sweeping her into a hug, she could feel Titus hugging her from behind.

"Ok guys let go before I can't breathe," Cade said laughing, "and let's get back to work."

~*~

Don't think I did to bad… like I said for Ian to welcome him to the board. Characters are pretty obvious to figure out whose who.


	2. Chapter 2

[b]Title: Might As Well

Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Cade finally gets to see what they've been working on

Pairings: N/A  
Author notes: a fic for lordtwinblade to welcome him to the board [/b]

"How in all that is right with the world did I ever let you two talk me into this?" Cade muttered under her breath.

She stood on a small block in front of a number of mirrors; Titus had kidnapped her in order to make sure that they looked right.

"Because if you didn't Soren and I would more than likely kill each other." T said with a smile, she had already changed back into her overalls and tank top. The bright pink had been traded for lime green.

"But a three piece flight suit?" she said turning and looking at T cocking an eyebrow, "Most teams just get matching t-shirts of jumpsuits."

"Oh come on these are sooooo much cooler. That and you even said it yourself, it's in the rules we need to match." She said with a coy smile.

"And any reason to spend more of your dad's money." Cade guessed.

"Now you got it." She said with a smile.

Cade sighed and looked at herself in the mirror one more time. When she thought of the Gothic Lolita line that T normally wore she was great full that this was as simple as it was.

"So what do you think of the colors, Soren and I haven't exactly agreed on what we want them to be yet." Titus said, and stuck tongue out at Cade seeing the knowing look in the girl's eyes.

The three of them had known one another as far back as they could remember, Cade was pretty much the only reason that T and Soren were even still friends, mainly because of an argument that had stemmed back in preschool when Soren stole her Barbie doll, needless to say everything had pretty much gone down hill from there.

"Let me guess you wanted bright and girlie?" she asked with a smile.

"And he wanted something along the lines of a foot ball team!" Titus said with a sigh sitting back down on the overly stuffed arm chair.

"I'm good with the colors we've got. There are enough flashy mechs out there as it is, they pretty much move fast enough to give you a damn seizure."

"Point taken,"

"Classic works." She said, she hated to admit it but she was getting used to the idea of the suit.

The pants were a simple white with a silver stripe down the leg, at least for hers and T's. The collared shirt was straight black much to Cade's delight. The jacket had the option of fully buttoning but, she left it part way open, a majority of it black with a white stripe down the front spots of silver on the sleeves, the edges trimmed in gold, as well as the shoulders, the four striped patch across the breast stood for crew along with 2 of their team colors.

"I win," Titus said with a smile looking at Cade in the suit, "No alterations needed."

"How is that when ever you get anyone's clothes you know the exact measurements?" Cade said stepping down and into the changing room.

"It's a gift, mind you I was little loose on Soren's jacket." She called, knowing that Cade's cheeks had turned light pink.

Titus had known for a good while now about Cade's feelings on the Neanderthal, as Titus liked to refer to him. At first he had done a great deal trying to convince Cade otherwise, the other half mocking her relentlessly. Now it had become just mocking, much to Cade's horror and Titus' delight she was always careful not to do it around Soren. Knowing full well the Cade would kick her ass.

"So when do we get to take these home?" Cade ask feeling the desperate need for a change in topic.

"Yours and mine today actually. Soren's should be in the day before the competition." Titus said with a smile.

"Perfect Soren, mentioned something about the mech being done tomorrow, if the painting crew isn't lazy." Cade said coming out the dressing room, the suit back in the garment bag.

"Sweet more practice." Titus said with a smile, her mind trying to figure out a plan to get her best friend and Soren together, "Hey when did you say Riley was going to come by and see the mech?"

"Today hopefully." Cade shrugged.

~*~

Soren swore to himself and threw the wrench away from him, wincing when he heard it hit the other side of the cockpit, hoping to god it didn't damage anything. The control board still needed some work, he wanted to get it done before the girls got back. He smiled to himself thinking of the look that Cade must've gotten seeing the flight suits. He swore at himself on more time and rested his head on the floor. He still had no clue how he had gained feelings for his best friend… Part of him still denying that he even had them.

Mind you the resident pest didn't help much. She managed to fully irate him when the project started, talking about Cade non stop which didn't help at all. He could still remember clear as a bell the last time he worked on the board. Titus sitting on one of the chair swinging her legs cheerily babbling on, him only half listening, most of his concentration on the circuit boards above him. When she mentioned something about Cade having a date that night, he could still remember sitting straight up hitting his head on the board above him, Titus gleeful to get even more black mail on him, which wasn't the best thing in the world.

He let out a sigh and went back to the board wanting any form of distraction from his own mind at the moment.

~*~

Alright so the one part fic is now going to be three parts…. Damn you all


	3. Chapter 3

[b]Title: Might As Well

Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Cade finally gets to see what they've been working on

Pairings: N/A  
Author notes: a fic for lordtwinblade to welcome him to the board third and hopefully final part… we'll see how it goes [/b]

"I can't believe we finally made it here." Cade said with a smile, as the three of them stood in the middle of the empty coliseum.

The empty seats awaiting the thousands on patrons that would arrive in a day's time to watch the prelims tomorrow narrowing the field from 100 to a mere 25. The safety crews were the only ones present in the coliseum with them setting up the fields to ensure that nothing would happen to the audience. The three had arrived in Politica the night before to bring in the mech and get set up before the chaos they had witnessed earlier today in the loading and mechanics bays. They had also gotten to the hotel early, Soren and Cade perfectly fine with the accommodations that were provided by the contest, Titus on the other hand not the most, had proceeded to upgrade them to the lavish hotel across the street from the coliseum, courtesy of her father.

"Tomorrow's the big day," Soren said, with a triumphant smile. He placed his arms around the shoulders of 'his' girls.

T rolled her eye at him but smiled anyways, "We are gonna kick major ass tomorrow!" She said with an excitedly, she and Cade both wrapping an arm around his waist.

"We better hope so, we need to win all four matches tomorrow or we won't make it to the semis." Cade said seriously.

"Come on Cade, it's amazing that we made it here in the first place." Titus said, not at all surprised at how serious her friend had become.

"I know T, and I'm ecstatic, but I'll be even happier if we win tomorrow and make it on to the next set." She said.

Soren rolled his eyes at the girl and pulled her close to his side for a moment, "We'll do great, with our team no one can stop us." He said with a smile.

"I know Soren, I know, I'll catch up with the two of you later, I still need to finish the adjustments to the headsets." She said giving them both one final smile and headed towards the mech to finish her last project.

T smirked at Soren, as she saw him watch Cade leave the bay and let out a sigh.

"So Neanderthal, you gonna ask her or what?" she asked.

"What are you talking about pest?" he asked dropping his arm from her shoulders.

"You like Cade, you know, I know it…. Hell I don't know of anyone who doesn't." she said as they made their way back to the hotel.

"She doesn't," he muttered under his breath shoving his hands into his pockets following her.

Titus only smiled to herself; she would get the two of them together before the tournament was over no matter what it would take.

~*~

Cade smiled getting the final vocal command into the system. She had wanted something, anything for that matter to get her mind off of him. This week wasn't helping at all, considering when she woke up this morning and rolled over she ended up looking right at him. Titus had exclaimed loudly when they got into the room that Cade and Soren were to share the master bedroom in the suite and let her take the pull out sofa so she could watch TV till all hours of the night, as well as sneak off to at least one of the thousands of parties that were happening.

The two had agreed both thinking that there would be two beds in the room, both equally shocked but not really surprised when they saw only the king size bed. Both trying to convince T to stay in there with Cade that they didn't care if she came it at strange hours, but she kept her foot down, once again making it the two of them and one bed. Soren had been a gentleman and volunteered to stay on the floor, but Cade, her voice not exactly strong, had said it was fine, that they should have no problems sharing the bed…

She took the headset off and placed it on the console alongside the other 2, a spare hiding if they needed it. When she heard the cockpit door she turned to see Soren smiling at her.

"What's up?" she asked turning and leaning back against the console.

"Titus forgot her cell phone and asked if I would come and grab it for-" But he never finished her sentence when they heard the all too familiar sounds of the airlock to the door.

The two looked at each other and Soren went to the door trying to open it to, as they both already knew, no avail. Cade's phone then going off in her pocket alerting her of a text message, Soren giving up on the door and going next to her.

"It's from T." Cade said confused, next to her ion the back of his mind Soren knew what was going on.

"Hello my freaky little darlings," Cade said reading it out load, "I have officially grown tired of waiting for the two of you to do something so, I have decided to take matters into my own hands. Have a goodnight; your dinner is in the corner cabinet. Love and Kisses T."

Cade only laughed at the text, placing her phone back in her pocket, and shoving a hand threw her hair. Behind her Soren bit his lip for a moment in frustration, why did she have to do that… In the back of his mind he was trying to think of a way to repay T for this.

"So, humiliation or murder?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Humiliation, more entertaining for us." She said with a smile, Cade bit her lip trying hard not to laugh, Soren turning away from her, not wanting her to see the frustrating look on his face.

"Let's see what we've got for food?" he suggested going to the cabinet.

A good hour later the two were sitting side by side on the floor their legs out in front of them, the empty food containers on either side of them, the half empty champagne bottle at their feet.

"You know normally I'm not the biggest fan of the bubbly shit but it's not half bad." Soren said draining the rest of his glass.

"Agreed." She said, she bit her lip holding back a laugh when he looked at her, remnants of champagne still on his upper lip.

"What?" he asked her looking confused.

Cade resisted the urge to lean forward and lick it off his lip for him, instead opting for using her thumb. Soren wasn't exactly sure what to think when her thumb lightly brushed his upper lip, when she pulled her finger back he saw the champagne on her finger; he resisted the urge to groan when she sucked it off her thumb.

"You okay?" she asked him raising her eyebrow at him.

"Uh yeah fine." He said, "just a bit warm."

Cade bit her lip again when he pulled of his button down shirt revealing the wife beater underneath.

"Hey Soren,"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you for the past couple of weeks. Definitely the most fun I've had a quite a while." She said with a smile, leaning over and wrapping an arm around him hugging him.

"No problem." He said with a smile wrapping his arms around her and hugging her as well.

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, him kissing hers back, they pulled a little bit away, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. When the pulled away they both smiled at each other resting their head against one another.

"How long have we been dancing around that?" he said his hand going to her cheek.

"Too long" she said.

"Definatlely," he said and pressed his lips to hers once more.

~*~

Titus smiled happily and removed the spare headset from her ear. Her plan had FINALLY worked. She pressed the button to remove the air lock on the door.

"Alright my work is done here, now to go find that party."


End file.
